omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takehito Nahara
Summary Takehito Nahara is the current 3rd Seat of the 6th Division. He is a mature and calm individual. He is a main protagonist for a good majority of the series until the final arc, the Soul King arc where he becomes an antagonist who is part of the organization Shikatsuki. He apparently has the weakest bloodline of all the Shikatsuki. Personality Takehito Nahara is a responsible, mature and quite well-spoken individual. He is what is to be said as the perfect depiction of a samurai, despite being a Shinigami himself. He often analyses his opponents to quite an obsessive extent, even noting down the rate of their eyes blinking, eyelids closing and eyelashes flickering. And as a result, it has come more of a habit of his, and is believed to be diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive-Disorder because of this analytic habit to just analyze whoever he is speaking to or is speaking to him. Appearance Takehito Nahara appears to have shoulder-length, dark blue hair with light blue streaks trailing through it, bottom to the top. His eyes are also quite sharp and are dark brown in color. Besides his natural appearance, he wears a standard Shihakusho but with both a white, button shirt underneath the torso area of the Shihakusho, and some black pants underneath the leg section of the Shihakusho. After the timeskip, he has dyed his hair a dark blonde color. Nobody knows why he did this nor when he did it, but the color of his hair has changed somewhat nonetheless. Abilities Master Zanjutsu Practitioner: 'Takehito's Zanjutsu skill is at a masterful level. He switch types of sword attack in a blink of an eye, and the angles and the directions he hits are always precise and have a reason behind each of the hits. His speed with a sword is also equally as masterful, and the techniques he displays are of varying difficulty, some techniques not even the greatest of Shinigami can ever learn. '''Master Hoho Practitioner: '''Much like his Zanjutsu skill, he is a master. He can appear behind his opponent and pierce them in a blink of an eye. '''Master Acrobatic: '''Due to him honing his flexibility and learning various acrobatics, he can perform multiple acrobatic moves and techniques that can make him often seem like a demon without any bones at all. This is mostly due to him being quite inflexible at the start so he decided to become more flexible as he considered it a 'vital technique for a samurai'. Zanpakuto: Makatanaou (Demon Blade King): '''Appearance: '''Makatanaou has a scabbard that is navy blue with a golden dragon running up it. Inside the scabbard is the Zanpakuto itself, and, unusually, it has a pommel. This pommel is a small ring shape and has a wooden plaque dangling off of it by what seems to be a piece of string. The rest of the blade has a black hilt which has a purple, papery material wrapped around it, a eight-point star crossguard with diamond-shaped spikes lacerating on each of the crossguard points' ends, and the blade itself is a narrow, standard shape. '''Shikai: ''Pile the corpses, Makatanaou' - Once this Shikai command is chanted, the blade's wooden plaque at the bottom glows a bright green color before soon illuminating the entire sword in such a color and then splitting the sword into eight random swords: two of these swords appear in Takehito's hand, whereas six of them are scattered over a 1.5 mile radius. Shikai ability: 'Yarinaosu Satsu' (Redo Kill): If the eight swords have all been depleted, Takehito stating 'Yarinaosu Satsu' will replenish the blades. '''Bankai: ''Tashika Jenosaido' (Certain Genocide): Almost like an enhancement of the Shikai, the Bankai splits the Zanpakuto into the amount of Shikai's blades, squared. This means that instead of eight, there is now 64 blades. Bankai Ability: 'Yarinaosu: Jenosaido' (Redo: Genocide): Much like the Shikai ability, this ability will replenish blades. However, you cannot replenish all blades; instead, you replenish some of them: you can replenish half of the squared amount (so for the first time since entering Bankai, you would be able to replenish 32 blades.) and the percentage of how many blades you can replenish out of that squared amount increases based on how many kills you get (for example, if you kill one person that percentage increases by one percent, allowing for you to replenish 51% of the squared number.), and the amount of blades replenish-able is a permanent figure. So, once you reach 100% of that squared number, the Bankai's amount of blades split is increased by one power (so for example, the first time reaching 100% of that squared number would allow you to replenish 50% of the Shikai's amount of blades cubed). Bankai Ability: 'Katana Uru' (Sword Acquire): By using this ability, you can double the amount of blade's in the field. You can only do this once every hour though. Bankai Ability: 'Seidai Akuma Kira' (Grand Demon Killer): The Zanpakuto's maximum amount of blades split at the same time combines together to create a grand blade capable of slaughtering demons in high of number. The blades on the field shine, and are absorbed into one specific blade. The blade then grows dramatically, and appears to be four times the size of Takehito himself. It has a silver scabbard with scattered crimson petals designed on it, has a hilt made of diamond, a large, black shiruken as it's crossguard, and the blade itself is a gigantic crimson crystal that has ten different layers, each tougher to break through than the last. If the opponent manages to break through all nine layers to the last layer, an extremely slender golden blade is revealed, precise enough to puncture a blood vessel at the exact point, angle and direction the user specifies. Plot Arrancar Arc Quotes "You cannot talk? Very well...it doesn't make a difference. After all...don't true warriors speak in the tongue of battle?" - Takehito to Kenji in A Duel's Creed. "Despite being a warrior, despite being a person I should get along with, despite the life you've lead that definitely follows the path of a warrior...I really can't get along with you after all. You being the head-captain not only disheartens me, but definitely a silent few too. This silent few is known as the...Shikatsuki." - Takehito to Kenji in Shikatsuki vs. The Soul Society: Part 3. Category:Characters